


If “I love you” was a promise, would you break it?

by 1TheArtOfLosing1



Series: Zelda/Marie One Shots [13]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Get ready to be hit by the fluff train hehe, Love Confessions, Romance, Tiny bit of Angst, Zelda being overprotective because why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26561353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1TheArtOfLosing1/pseuds/1TheArtOfLosing1
Summary: Never had she dared to dream of a person like Mambo Marie LaFleur walking into her life and sweeping her off her feet without any effort, but it had happened. It was still happening. She had finally found her person. The person she believed only existed in fairytales and Hilda’s poorly written novels was right behind that door.-Three times Marie told Zelda she loved her, and one time Zelda told Marie she loved her too.
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Mambo Marie LaFleur
Series: Zelda/Marie One Shots [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743508
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	If “I love you” was a promise, would you break it?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there my little darlings!! I know it has been a while since I posted something new, please forgive me and I hope you’re all still with me :)
> 
> TW!!! Before you dig into the story, I need to let you know that the second part has a vague mention of fear of losing someone and the third one mentions trust issues. It's all very, very brief but if those are things that could upset you, feel free to skip them :) But honestly, blink and you'll miss it.
> 
> There is a lot of French in this one, and all the translations are in the end notes. 
> 
> The title of this story is from Billie Eilish's 'idontwannabeyouanymore'.
> 
> Enjoy!!

_**1)** _

The first rays of sunshine peaking through the curtains made Zelda open her eyes slowly, eyelids fluttering rapidly against the sudden brightness. From outside, she could make out the faint sound of birds twittering happily, but apart from that, everything was quiet. That’s how Zelda preffered her mornings to be. _Quiet_. Sighing contently, she rolled onto her back, head sinking a little deeper into her pillow, and reached out a hand to the other side of the bed. To her surprise, she found it to be empty. Blinking warily, Zelda looked to her left and found no trace of her lover, apart from the barely present warmth she had left behind. Frowning, Zelda looked around the room and saw that Marie’s discarded clothes were still scattered across the floor, meaning the other witch was now wandering around somewhere naked, or she had nicked one of Zelda’s silk dressing gowns. Probably the latter.

At least, Zelda _hoped_ for the latter.

Sitting up straight, she felt her body ache slightly in all the right places. She smiled softly and brought her hand up to her neck, where she knew Marie had done a rather good job at forming a hickey. Her grin instantly grew at the thought of the previous night. When Marie had worshipped her body as if she were a godess amongst mortals, and Zelda had given her the same treatment in return. Marie really had the body of a godess: Muscled and strong, yet soft and delicate at the same time. She was the image of pure perfection, and Zelda enjoyed every inch of her.

Finally getting up from the comfort and coziness of her bed, Zelda stretched her limbs, before taking a dressing gown out of the closet and making her way downstairs. Normally, she’d go to the bathroom to do her makeup and fix her hair first, but this weekend none of the Spellman’s other than Zelda were home. With her family, she always needed to look her best, hair in just the right curl, and her makeup flawless. But with Marie, she no longer felt embarrassed by everything that laid underneath her perfect appearance. Marie had reminded her plenty of times that she adored every piece of her, and that she even preferred her face in its natural state. It had taken her long time to actually believe Marie’s sweet compliments and assurances, but she now finally did.

As she made her way down the stairs, the smell of freshly brewed coffee filled her nose, and she found herself humming softly at the scent. She strolled into the kitchen, eyes instantly landing on Marie, who was facing away from her while wearing Zelda’s favorite black dressing gown. The other witch was standing in front of the stove, whistling a melody Zelda recognized to be one of the songs Marie had told her was one she grew up with. Zelda could probably whistle it herself by now too.

Smiling at the sight in front of her, Zelda slowly approached her lover and slipped two arms around her waist. Her grin only intensified when she felt Marie lean into her touch immediately.

“Good morning, ma chérie.” Marie greeted her, eyes fixed on a pan with bacon and eggs.

Pressing a light kiss to her cheek, Zelda whispered: “Good morning to you too.” She then placed her chin on top of Marie’s shoulder, breathing in the scent of her hair, which was free from her usual scarfs. “I missed you in bed.” Zelda complained, very nearly pouting her lip. Honestly though, a _pout_? Hecate help her, _what was this woman doing to her?_

Marie chuckled softly, turning her head slightly to look at her for a brief moment, “Ma belle, I cannot be in the kitchen and your bed at the same time.”

“I don’t need you in the kitchen. I just need you with me.” Zelda said quietly, tightening her grip on Marie a little.

Marie spun around in her arms, finally fully facing her. Two soft hands cradled Zelda’s cheeks softly, dark eyes meeting hers as Marie said: “I _am_ with you, chérie. Do not forget that. _Ever_.”

“I won’t.” Zelda promised, licking her lips while trying to ignore the way her heart was suddenly pounding heavily in her chest.

Marie smiled at her then, looking into her eyes deeply, almost piercing holes right through Zelda’s soul.

“I love you, Zelda Spellman.” Marie said sincerely, never averting her gaze or breaking eyecontact with Zelda.

Zelda wasn’t sure if she could feel her heart flutter or sink at the confession. Hell, she wasn’t even sure if she still remembered how to _breathe_. After all, it wasn’t like she had those three little words being said to her every day. She had never expected to ever hear them again from someone outside of her family, especially from Marie. She thought whatever it was they had right now, was casual. Nothing too serious. Certainly not something that envolved feelings. Deep down Zelda knew that they had long passed the point of being ‘casual’, but for some reason she had never realized Marie _actually_ loved her.

For a moment, everything around her seemed frozen, time stopping and their surroundings disappearing as Zelda’s thoughts raced around in her head, until the smell of burning bacon tickled the women’s nostrils.

Turning around, Marie took the pan off the stove, before padding over to the table to set it down.

“Marie-“ Zelda started, her lower lip quivering slightly as she watched the other woman move around the kitchen with her usual grace, -unlike Zelda- completely unbothered by the words that had left her lips mere seconds ago.

“You don’t have to say it back, mon amour.” Marie interrupted, pouring steaming hot coffee into two cups. “I just needed to let you know.” she added, looking up from her work before sliding into a chair.

“I do hope you’re hungry, I think I cooked a bit too much for two people.” Marie mumbled, eyeing the plates and pan of food in front of her skeptically, but Zelda barely registered anything she was saying, too dumbstruck to really listen.

_Marie loved her._

_**2)** _

“I’ll be right back.” Marie called over her shoulder, reaching for the doorhandle.

“ _What_?” Zelda, who had suddenly appeared in front of her out of thin air and was now blocking her way, gaped. “Where are you going?” she asked, and though her brows were furrowed, in what was supposed to look like confusion rather than concern, a glimpse of fear was ever so clear in her eyes. That constant worry, that always present look of distress, was suddenly more noticeable than ever.

Marie gave her a reassuring smile, hoping it would somehow put her at ease, “I’m just going for a walk in the forest, chérie. I will be right back.”

She tried to move past her lover, but Zelda kept moving in front of her. “All by yourself? It’s already dark outside!” Zelda rambled, her voice growing louder with every word that left her lips.

Frowning, Marie studied Zelda’s face carefully, trying to see why this was bothering her so much. Zelda took walks late at night all the time, always on her own, and Marie honestly failed to understand why she couldn’t do the same. “There is no reason to be worried, ma belle. Like I said, I will be right back.”

Zelda shook her head stubbornly, a stray of hair falling in front of her face as she did. “No, you don’t understand.” she sighed, starting to fumble with the ring around her finger. Her entire body was tense, pink lips quivering and breath hitching.

“Then explain it to me.” Marie tried, taking hold of Zelda’s hands, to stop her fiddling fingers, before planting a soft kiss on both of them.

Zelda bowed her head down, to Marie’s surprise, without trying to get her hands away from her hold, but instead relaxing them slightly. She was biting her lip, nostrils flaring and brow furrowed in worry. Her thoughts seemed to be miles away, her eyes darting around from one corner of the room to another without ever landing anywhere near Marie.

“Chérie, talk to me please.” Marie pleaded, while Zelda purposely avoided eyecontact. She was taking rapid, short breaths, chest heaving, as she swallowed audibly. Carefully, Marie let go of Zelda’s delicate hands and cupped the high priestess’ face instead, encouraging her to meet her gaze in order to bring her back to reality. “Zelda?”

Two piercing, green eyes shot up at her, a teary haze clouding in front of them. Zelda exhaled slowly through her nose, eyes never leaving Marie’s. She looked like a wild animal: Scared and trapped. Marie removed her hands, fearing she might not want that sort of contact right now. But when she retreated them, Zelda reached up and stopped them, putting them back on her cheeks and covering them with her own hands, leaning into her touch.

“I just-“ she started, eyelids closing for a moment. Taking a deep breath, her eyes opened and met Marie’s again, already seeming a tiny bit more relaxed. “I know you are a very capable witch and you can look after yourself, but when you... _care_ for someone, sometimes you just don’t want them to leave, because you worry.”

When Marie gave her a questioning look, Zelda removed her hands from Marie’s and settled them around her waist instead.

“Because if they’re with you, you can see that they’re _safe_ , you can _keep_ them safe.” she continued, her voice breaking on the last few words. She blinked rapidly to avoid the tears in her eyes from spilling, and Marie felt her heart sting at the sight of her. It hurt her to see her so utterly frightened.

“But if they go somewhere without you...” she took a shaky breath, “You might lose them. And I just can’t stand the thought of that.” She ended her statement with a bitter chuckle, trying to mask her pain by laughing it all off. But that told Marie just how deeply rooted her fear was.

Marie just stared at her, suddenly at loss of words. “Chérie...” she whispered, wiping her thumb over the soft skin below Zelda’s eyes, removing the track of a thick tear that had escaped from the corner of her eye. “Where is all of this coming from?”

“Well, I don’t know.” Zelda laughed sarcastically. “Blackwood is Hecate knows where, most certainly planning some kind of revenge and, you’ve said it yourself, something old and evil is coming our way.” Lips forming a thin line, she shook her head slowly. “We already lost members of our coven, I can’t deal with another loss, especially if that loss were to be _you_.”

Zelda swallowed hard once again, looking up at the ceiling, a sad smile forming on her face as she fought back tears. “I just have this bad feeling and no matter what I do, it won’t go away.”

Gently taking hold of her chin, Marie guided Zelda’s face towards her. Eyes fixed on each other, Marie whispered: “That’s simply what happens when you care for someone, Zelda Spellman: _You worry_.”

Zelda smiled at her, slowly nodding her head. “I just don’t want anything to happen to you.” she spoke softly.

“Not letting me out of the house after nine is not going to ensure that.” Marie teased, playfully tapping a finger on the tip of Zelda’s nose.

Zelda rolled her eyes, “I know, but it makes me feel better. I don’t worry as much when you’re with me.”

Grinning, Marie promised: “Well in that case, I won’t go out alone at night anymore.”

That statement made a small smile form on Zelda’s face. “Thank you.” she managed to choke out through another wave of tears that she so desperately tried to hold at bay.

Wrapping her arms around the high priestess’ body, Marie said softly:

“ _Je t’aime, ma chérie._ ”

Zelda didn’t say it back, and that was fine by Marie.

Everything Zelda had just said, told her more than those three little words ever could.

**_3)_ **

“ _Pour toi!_ ”

Zelda lifted her head, following the sound of the excited voice in front of her desk. As soon as she did, her eyes landed on a large bouquet of beautiful red roses and Marie with a beaming grin on her face.

Arching an eyebrow, Zelda leaned back in her chair, dropping her pen onto the stack of papers she was grading, suspicion written all across her features.

“What did you do?” Zelda asked, not even trying to hide the obvious doubt in her voice.

Marie’s smile barely faltered, but it did a little and Zelda felt her heart sink at the small change in her expression, already regretting the tone of her voice. “Does bringing you flowers mean I did something wrong?” she asked, somewhat playfully, yet it was a sincere question.

Zelda simply shrugged, ignoring the twisting feeling in her stomach as she eyed the roses. “No one gives someone flowers for no reason.” She had learned that from Sabrina. Her niece only brought unexpected gifts for ‘no reason’ when she either needed something, or did something bad. Sometimes, both at the same time. Deep down, Zelda knew Marie wasn't the kind of person to do that, but a part of her was always suspicious. A part of her always failed to _completely_ trust anyone.

Tilting her head to the side and throwing the flowers another glance, Marie extended her arm. “I have a reason: I love you, mon amour.” she said matter of factly, her grin returning to its original brightness.

Zelda wasn’t sure if that statement made her happy or anxious. She knew Marie was sincere, and Hecate knew she loved hearing her say it, but on the other hand, she felt pressured. Eventhough Marie had told her before that she wasn’t obligated to say it back, Zelda couldn’t help but feel like she was failing her. Marie had been a lot more open about feelings from the start and always seemed to remember that Zelda just wasn’t like that. She never expected anything from her: Always giving, without needing anything in return. She was so patient and kind, so gentle and understanding. Marie deserved to have someone who spread love as readily as herself, and Zelda really, _really_ tried to be that person, but she simply _wasn’t_ and she probably never would be.

“Zelda? Are you alright?”

Marie’s soft voice snapped Zelda out of her thoughts. Blinking, she looked up again, only to find Marie watching her with a somewhat concerned expression.

“I’m sorry.” Zelda whispered, eyes falling down to the papers in front of her.

“For what?” Marie asked, now sounding more confused than worried.

Lips parting, Zelda shook her head slowly: “For not saying it back.”

The soft shuffle of light footsteps filled the room, before Marie was crouched next to Zelda’s chair, a soft smile on her lips.

“I don’t need you to say it, chérie. I am simply saying it because I want to.” A warm hand was placed against Zelda’s cheek, and she instantly felt herself relax at the small gesture, comfort flooding through her. “Remember, it’s just me.” Marie said, her smile warming Zelda’s heart immediately. “There is no pressure or rush, this is just you and me.”

Zelda still wasn’t entirely convinced, but tried not to let it show. Of course, Marie noticed, because she continued: “Think of it this way: When I tell you I am...” her lips curled for a moment, eyebrows furrowing as she searched for the right word, “ _thirsty_ ,” she finally added, “I am simply telling you, because it is something I am feeling. If you’re not thirsty at that moment, you’re probably not going to say you’re thristy too, right?”

She knew what Marie meant by that, and she wasn’t entirely sure whether she did or did not love Marie, but somehow her example did make sense.

“Yeah, you’re right.” Zelda agreed, nodding.

Marie grinned and offered the flowers to her once again. “For you.”

Looking at the flowers and then back at Marie, Zelda finally reached out, and somewhat hesitantly, accepted them.

“Thank you, Marie. You shouldn’t have.”

**_1)_ **

When Zelda closed the frontdoor behind her, the first thing she heard was the _oh so familiar_ sound of Marie’s throaty laughter echoing through the house. It was the most beautiful sound in the world: Like a soothing, peaceful lullaby. Whenever she laughed, sadness ceased to exist, as if it had never even been there to begin with. Zelda had been drawn to the sound from the moment she first heard it and had been absolutely mesmerized by the person it belonged to. She still was, and always would be. When Marie would grow older, Zelda was sure she’d have beautiful little wrinkles in the corners of her eyes and around her mouth from laughing so much her entire life. She looked forward to seeing them, so she could tell her just how gorgeous they were. Zelda idly mused how it were the small things like her laugh that she loved most about Marie.

It was only then that it hit her though:

Zelda _loved_ Marie.

Oh.

 _Oh_.

And she had for quite some time. She loved the way the corners of her mouth curled when she smiled, how those light dimples in her cheeks appeared and how her eyes sparkled with joy. Zelda loved her scent. Marie smelled of books, old and worn off pages and ink. As if the words on the papers had started dancing and had toddled onto her skin, knowing they’d be happier with her than between the pages of a long forgotten novel. She smelled like the air after a rainy day, when the sun finally glanced at the world from behind its curtain of clouds. Like that first ray of sunshine at the dawn of spring: Warm and comforting.

Zelda also loved the way Marie’s eyelids fluttered lightly when she was drifting off to sleep, and that content look on her face when she woke up. Marie was always so happy to live another day, so grateful she got to see another morning. It was something Zelda admired about her, and she _loved_ her for it. She was always so happy to be alive, even when things got hard, she was still glad to simply exist.

Zelda loved how she took care of others. How she always wanted to help and how she always tried to make sure those around her were doing well. She was so caring and kind. Her kindness was something Zelda had never seen in anyone else ever before. Sure, Hilda was much like Marie when it came to kindness, but still they were so different. Zelda also loved how Marie’s body always seemed to be searching for hers when she was asleep. They always cuddled in bed, but Zelda was a light sleeper and whenever she woke up in the middle of the night, she’d roll out of Marie’s embrace so she could toss and turn until she was comfortable without waking her lover. But every time she did this, it only took a few moments before Marie’s arms started reaching out and her eyebrows furrowed in her sleep. She always ended up finding Zelda’s body and pulling her against her chest, her brow only relaxing once they were fully snuggling again. With Marie’s arms wrapped around her, Zelda felt shielded from the horrors of the world. She felt safe and secure, like not a thing could harm her.

Zelda loved that _so_ much.

A part of her had known from the moment they met that she was going to fall for the voodoo priestess, and that she was going to fall _hard_. She had, indeed, fallen. She had come crashing down, and she was so, _so_ in love with her. Zelda was in love with every little thing about that woman, she had just never dared to admit it to herself. She knew that once she gave in to her feelings and faced them, she would fall so much harder. And it would hurt even more when Marie finally grew tired of her and left. But for some reason, she knew Marie wouldn’t leave. It had taken her quite some time to actually believe it, but Zelda now knew how deep Marie’s feelings for her were and how sincere she was when she said she wasn’t going anywhere.

Suddenly wondering why she had never told Marie all of that, she made her way up the stairs on somewhat shaky legs, following the sound of that beautiful laugh. With her hand on the doorknob, Zelda took a few deep breaths, trying to process the rush of thoughts that had just entered her mind. For a solid second, she considered turning on her heel and going downstairs again without telling Marie anything, but a part of her was just so tired of pretending. So tired of denying her feelings, tired of ignoring them while praying they would go away as quick as they had come. She was just so tired of it all. Never in her centuries-long life had she had someone like Marie. Never had she even considered the possibility that there was in fact someone out there for her. Someone that understood her, someone that didn’t try to change her and just accepted her for who she was. Never had she dared to dream of a person like Mambo Marie LaFleur walking into her life and sweeping her off her feet without any effort, but it had happened. It was _still_ happening. She had finally found _her_ person. The person she believed only existed in fairytales and Hilda’s poorly written novels was right behind that door.

 _A soulmate_ , some might’ve called it.

Zelda Spellman hadn’t allowed herself to be truly happy for so long, it was time that came to a stop.

After straightening her spine and lifting her chin, she entered the bedroom and was met by the sight of Marie standing next to the nightstand, phone in hand and twirling a piece of wire around her finger.

“Il dit quoi? _Vraîment_?” Marie gasped into the phone, a grin spreding over her face. It was such a beautiful grin: So wide and careless.

“Oh mais, il est incroyable! Il me manque.” she sighed, some sort of longing washing over her face. Her eyes then landed on Zelda, and she instantly started smiling again. Whenever Marie looked at her, that same little spark appeared in her eyes. Something that Zelda had never allowed herself to dwell on for too long, scared of seeing the emotion that laid behind it. But not anymore. Now, as she met Marie’s gaze, she finally realized what it was:

 _Love_.

Covering the lower part of the phone with her hand, Marie mouthed: “It’s Joanna.”

Zelda watched her remove her hand, a smile lingering on her face, until something her cousin on the other end of the line said made her laugh yet again.

“Oui, je me souviens. C'était une bonne journée.” Marie smiled, tilting her head backwards.

Zelda felt her heart flood with pure love for the woman in front of her. Talking to her family always made her look so happy. She was so beautiful when she was happy. It was when her natural glow seemed to be at its strongest. When she was happy, she was truly shining brighter than the sun.

The sight of seeing her that happy was what send her over the edge. Without thinking twice, Zelda finally blurted out the words she should have told her ages ago:

“I love you.”

It was barely loud enough to carry across the other side of the room and reach Marie’s ears, but instantly, the other woman’s head turned towards Zelda once again, the playful look on her face falling. She simply stared at her for a few moments, seeming to be really processing the words, making sure she heard them right and wasn’t imagining things.

“Joanna?” she spoke softly into the phone, eyes never leaving Zelda. “Je vais te rappeler, ma fille. Oui, au revoir.” She bid her cousin goodbye, and ended the call.

With a rather uncertain look on her face, Marie took a few steps towards her and muttered softly: “Zelda?”

“I love you, Marie.” Zelda repeated, louder this time, sounding more confident.

Marie took a few more cautious steps forward, as she sighed softly. “ _Chérie_... You don’t have to-“

“No, I’m not saying it because you have already told me a dozen times and I don’t wanna hurt your feelings any longer, I’m saying it because I truly do.” Zelda said, cutting Marie off. “I should have told you sooner, but I just hope you know I have loved you for a long time now.”

Breathtaking smile forming on her lips once again, Marie nodded her head. “I do know, ma belle. Every time you look at me, I know.”

Frowning, Zelda’s lips parted and closed a few times, “But, how? How do you know?”

Her smile only widened, as she took Zelda’s hands in her own. “ _Tes yeux_.” she said simply.

“My eyes?” Zelda asked, the frown on her face deepening even more as she stared at Marie in confusion.

Marie nodded her head and explained: “Whenever you look at your niece, I can see so much love in your eyes. It’s always there when you look at her and some time ago, I saw you looking at me with that exact same look. Now you always look at me like that.”

Zelda bit her lip, trying to supress the small smile that was threatening to form on her lips at the thought of Sabrina. She never knew she looked at the blonde a certain way, but she could always feel something fluttering in her chest when she was around her. Come to think of it, she had a similar flutter in her chest when she was with Marie. “I never noticed.” she admitted, looking down at their joined hands.

A soft kiss was pressed to her forehead, which made Zelda’s eyes find Marie’s again. “But I did.” Marie whispered knowingly.

“I’m glad you did.”

_**The end x** _

**Author's Note:**

> Hihi I hope you liked that :D If you did, please let me know in the comments!! 
> 
> If you wanna chat, hmu on:  
> Tumblr: immacryyowzah  
> Instagram: miranda.all.the.way
> 
> As always, I hope you have the most blessed day! Stay safe lovies and I'll see you all in the next story.
> 
> Translations:  
> Il dit quoi? Vraiment?: He said what? Really?
> 
> Oh mais, il est incroyable! Il me manque: Oh but, he is unbelievable. I miss him. 
> 
> Oui, je me souviens. C'était une bonne journée: Yes, I remember. It was a good day. 
> 
> Joanna? Je vais te rappeler, ma fille. Oui, au revoir: Joanna? I'll call you back, my girl. Yes, goodbye.
> 
> Tes yeux: Your eyes


End file.
